Yukimura Sanada
Yukimura Sanada (真田 幸村, Sanada Yukimura) is the romanticized name created for Nobushige. His historical counterpart is best known for his steadfast defense against the Tokugawa at Osaka. His accomplishments have been exaggerated after his death, and he is often heralded as the "greatest warrior of the land". Masayuki is his father, Yoshitsugu is his father-in-law, Ina is his sister-in-law, and his elder siblings are Lady Muramatsu and Nobuyuki. Like his Dynasty Warriors counterpart Zhao Yun, Yukimura is the "poster boy" for the Samurai Warriors series, usually being placed on the cover/manuals of the games. This counterpart appears as a playable guest character in Shin Sangoku Musou VS. Fans voted him to second place in Gamecity's Sengoku Musou 3: Empires and Sengoku Musou Shoot character popularity polls. In Koei-Tecmo's Facebook Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd poll, he was voted first place. According to the Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki questionnaire, he ranked third for the character fans would want as a lover and sixth for fans' ideal co-op partner for playing Samurai Warriors. For the Samurai Warriors 4 poll, he placed fourth. He won sixth place in the Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate popularity poll. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is second place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. He placed twenty-third in the Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi poll for most favorite father. Role in Games :"Never has a spear moved so fast!" ::~~Zhao Yun; Warriors Orochi Samurai Warriors Yukimura is a valiant warrior who fights until the bitter end. Beginning his career under Shingen, he assists his lord's pincer attack at Kawanakajima. When Kenshin uses the fog to ambush Shingen's main camp, Yukimura climbs down the mountain to hurry to his lord's rescue. Surrounding Kenshin once more in a pincer leads to a victory for the Takeda. Invigorated to realize Shingen's march to the capital, he is confused with Shingen's cautious measures against the weaker Ieyasu. Told to calm himself, he follows his lord's orders obediently during the encounter at Mikatagahara. To turn the tables, Hanzō plans to assassinate Shingen for his master. If the players have played Shingen's story, Yukimura will be able to spot the shinobi early and has the option to rescue his lord. With their lord still alive, the Takeda continue their march south. Ieyasu flees from the battle and pleads for Nobunaga's reinforcements at Nagashino. Once Shingen's plans to wait for the rain succeeds, Yukimura is given the order to lead the Takeda charge. Slaying Ieyasu during the conflict, Yukimura continues to assist his lord's battles against the retreating Nobunaga at Azuchi Castle and Yamazaki. As Shingen's peaceful world is realized, Yukimura continues to help his lord by coordinating the efforts to rebuild the land. Players who don't have Shingen unlocked will be unable to save the elder from Hanzō at Mikatagahara. Yukimura, realizing that the Takeda troops are in utter chaos without their leader, tries to rally the men and calls for an immediate retreat. Holding a grudge against Hanzō for causing his lord's death, he charges the Tokugawa troops to bide them time. Katsuyori, wanting to carry out his father's ambition, continues the march in spite of their loss. Yukimura pleads his young lord to reconsider the reckless charge, but his advice is ignored. As the Takeda cavalry fall against the Oda rifles, Yukimura presses for Katsuyori's retreat and offers to defeat Nobunaga. Regardless of his efforts, the battle is a lost cause and he regretfully begs forgiveness from the departed Shingen. With the Takeda now in ruin, Yukimura retreats back to his home at Ueda Castle to rebuild his forces. As Ieyasu tries to invade them, he helps his father's strategies by distracting the soldiers away from the gates and triggering the water attack. Hoping to find his meaning in life, he decides to join the Toyotomi years later at Ōsaka Castle. Knowing they have no chance of winning, he desires to die as a warrior worthy of his family's name. To try to restore ally morale, Yukimura temporarily leaves the battlefront to try to convince Hideyori to join the battle. When Harunaga disputes putting the young lord in danger, Yukimura refuses to surrender and heads by himself to take Ieyasu's head. His arrival in the Tokugawa main camp surprises Ieyasu, who flees to have Hanzō fight in his stead. If the players performs well throughout his story, an exhausted Yukimura will somehow slay Hanzō and continue to press onwards to Ieyasu. Close to his target, an astounded Ieyasu names the young warrior the greatest warrior in the land. Yukimura smiles at the salute he receives and his strength finally gives out. Ieyasu then claims that peace can now flourish in the land. A poor performance will instead have a distraught Yukimura resting some distance away from Ōsaka Castle, having retreated from his pursuers. Kunoichi tells him to cheer up as they continue their fight against Ieyasu. Starting on the losing side of Nagashino in Samurai Warriors 2, Yukimura is among the many shot down by Nobunaga's rifles. His fight to stand once more against the riflemen moves Keiji to defect from the Oda and rescue him. Recovering quickly, he helps Katsuyori escape from the field. Thinking that he should die in the field with his ancient traditions, Keiji tells him to instead live past the battle and find another meaning in life. Having lost the will to fight after the Takeda have ended, Yukimura is left with only honor and friendship as he heads to join the Toyotomi forces at Odawara Castle. Overhearing Mitsunari and Kanetsugu's conversation in the western camp, he speaks on impulse to treasure duty over the reliance of numbers. Swearing an oath of friendship with the two men, Yukimura believes he now has a purpose in the new age. Following Hideyoshi's death, several Toyotomi generals riot against Mitsunari and Yukimura rides to save his friend in Kyoto. Wanting to additionally prove the worth of his new lifestyle to Keiji, he bravely rides to save his friend. Mitsunari wonders if Yukimura will lose his drive if the former dies, unintentionally snapping at his friend's rescue. Advised to live life more freely by Keiji, Yukimura continues to side with his friends and helps his father defeat Hidetada at Ueda Castle. Their victory is rendered meaningless with Mitsunari's death at Sekigahara. Striving to defy Ieyasu at any cost in spite of his loss, he makes a brave stand at Ōsaka Castle. Kanetsugu, who joins the Tokugawa to preserve the Uesugi, challenges Yukimura in spite of their friendship. Expecting to die by Yukimura's hand, the crimson one sees past his duty and convinces Kanetsugu to join him instead. With the friends united, they rout Ieyasu's forces. As Hideyori leads the pursuit, Yukimura excuses himself to prove his conviction against Keiji in a duel. Disarming the wild man, Yukimura thanks Keiji for teaching him to treasure himself and his own desires. With Kanetsugu beside him, the two men part on good ties. In his dream stage, Yukimura quickly defeats Hidetada at Ueda Castle and hastens his lone march to aid his friend at Sekigahara. Kobayakawa has already defected and several Toyotomi generals are heavily surrounded. The Date and Yūki appear to aid the Tokugawa side. Thanks to Yukimura's efforts, they change the tides of the battle and miraculously claim victory. Mitsunari thanks his friend for his support. In Samurai Warriors: Katana, Yukimura first appears during the Ascendancy scenario. He attempts to stop the Oda forces from pursuing Katsuyori, but Hideyoshi distracts him long enough to ensure the Takeda leader's death. His last stand at Ōsaka Castle is prominently featured in the Swordsman scenario, though he does not lose his life due to the protagonist's intervention. He gladly accepts the player's challenge and loses. Satisfied with the results, the warrior is inspired to fight for the sake of living and hopes to see his new rival again for a rematch. During the Savior scenario, Yukimura follows his father's scheme to take over Numata Castle behind Ina's back. In the second half of the Unification scenario, he assists Kanetsugu and Keiji at Hasedō. The three friends are saved by the protagonist whose bravery convinces them to join his army. At Sekigahara, the player must aid Yukimura by gunning down the enemies surrounding him in order to advance. In return, he personally faces Ina to help his allies defeat Ieyasu. Samurai Warriors 3 revisits his servitude with Shingen, this time joining Sakon in the Takeda troops at Mikatagahara. As they both face a resolute Tadakatsu, they experience first hand the power Ieyasu has to move his soldiers to fight. Not on orders to completely eradicate Ieyasu, the Tokugawa leader is given a reprieve by Yukimura. Though the battle is a technical victory for the Takeda, Yukimura knows that they have actually lost to the bonds that hold Ieyasu's men together. He swears to someday gain the same inner will to properly prevail over Ieyasu. The Takeda fall to Nobunaga after Shingen dies of illness and Nobunaga meets his own respective end at Honnōji, sending the eastern sections of the land into confusion. As Ieyasu and Ujiyasu try to invade Ueda Castle, the Sanada send an open plea for aid against them. Kanetsugu, Keiji, Magoichi, and Masamune answer the call, and they each introduce themselves to one another. During the battle, Yukimura meets Ina once more to protect his father from her. Masayuki marvels at the woman holding her own against his son, and Ieyasu is equally impressed by the Sanada's well coordinated resistance. Therefore, after the Sanada's victory, Ieyasu arranges for Ina to marry Yukimura's older brother, Nobuyuki. Years later, Hideyoshi comes into power and suppresses all resistance against him except for the Hōjō. Joining his older sister-in-law and the comrades he met at Ueda Castle, Yukimura is a part of the effort to suppress the Hōjō's alternate position, Oshi Castle. Although he warns Ina to stay behind him for her safety, he admires her obstinate desire to join the battle and supports her. He thanks and accepts her into the Sanada family, realizing why his older brother and father enjoy her company. When tensions for Sekigahara begin, Nobuyuki joins the east and Yukimura joins his father in the west to ensure the guaranteed survival of their family. Therefore, they have no regrets as they lay siege to Nobuyuki's keep, Numata Castle. Awaiting them there is Ina, who calls upon her biological father and other Tokugawa generals to her aid. Defeating Tadakatsu and Ina, they unexpectedly receive news of Mitsunari's defeat moments before they can take the castle. Instilling Mitsunari's will to heart, Yukimura's fate is left to an understanding Tadakatsu, who begs his lord to spare the life of a worthy warrior. Learning from Ina's honest nature to never waver, Yukimura comes out of his exile to stay true to his own beliefs as a samurai in the land's last war at Ōsaka Castle. His friends in the Tokugawa army sympathize with his bravery and beg that he live past the conflict. Despite Yukimura's defense of Sanada-maru, Hideyori falls victim to a Tokugawa fire attack and loses his life. Yukimura realizes that victory is lost yet charges by himself into Ieyasu's main camp. Preparing to strike the final blow against the surprised Ieyasu, Ina, wanting to stop her brother-in-law from throwing his life away, readies to stop him by force. She hesitates to take his life and loses, Ieyasu stepping aside into a wall of protective soldiers. Aware of Yukimura's exhaustion, Ina acknowledges that he is already the greatest warrior in the land and pleads once more in desperation to not rush to his death. Yukimura responds with his wishes for her to take care of herself and charges towards Ieyasu. Although his fate is unknown, the narration states the wars end and peace is established under the Tokugawa shogunate. Samurai Warriors Chronicles has Yukimura serve as an enemy to the protagonist. He/She faces Yukimura at Mikatagahara and defeat him twice to foil the Takeda's fish scale formation. At Nagashino, Yukimura seeks to take Mt. Tobigasu from the Oda forces and continues his main series activities. During the winter Ōsaka Castle siege, Yukimura defends the castle with his constructed Sanada Ward but is eventually overwhelmed when it falls against the Tokugawa forces. The summer siege concludes in the Toyotomi's defeat and Yukimura's final charge towards Ieyasu. If the protagonist befriends him prior to Oshi Castle, he/she can help Yukimura during both sieges at Ōsaka Castle. Knowing that the situation is lost in the summer siege, he and the protagonist storm Ieyasu's main camp. They are unable to kill him, due to the Tokugawa banner being knocked over by one of his retainers. In Yukimura's final friendship event, the protagonist can either save him or be surrounded by the Tokugawa horde. Choosing to not befriend him has the protagonist instead be his enemy at Ōsaka. He/She blocks his charge and Ieyasu respects him as the greatest warrior of their time. Thanking the protagonist for being the last enemy he faced, Yukimura bows to Ieyasu and leaves, never to be seen again. The Gaiden stories lets him fight for the Western Army at Sekigahara and protect Iga. During the downloadable Gracia centric map, he is one of the many she considers for a eligible husband. Sengoku Musou 3: Empires has him appear as a major character in three story routes. Shingen's story dramatizes Yukimura's first meeting with the Takeda. Acting on behalf of the Sanada clan, he formally requests Nobutora for aid against Yoshikiyo Murakami in order to reclaim their land of Shinano. His entreaty is rejected by the uncharitable Nobutora, though Shingen volunteers to assist the young warrior's cause. While forced to remain on standby, Yukimura comes to sympathize with Shingen's personal hardship and fully supports him when the latter takes over the Takeda clan behind his father's back. In turn, Shingen treats him like a son and discourages his intent to die honorably on the battlefield. Yukimura's antagonism towards the Tokugawa is repeated in Ieyasu's story when he rebuffs Ina's offer to join them in favor of answering Mitsunari's call to arms. Instead of losing his life at Ōsaka Castle, he and his allies are ordered by Hideyori to leave the country and move on with their lives. During Kenshin's story route, the warrior acknowledges his lord's affinity with the Uesugi leader and strives to fulfill his dying wishes by replacing him in their second rematch at Kawanakajima. Apologizing for his presumptuousness, he is thanked by Kenshin who deems him a worthy successor to Shingen's will. Together with Kanetsugu, the two of them display their worth as heroes of the next generation by helping impede the Oda at Tedorigawa. While rallying the troops for their numerous victories, Yukimura feels a sense of nostalgia coming from the wind, a sign displaying Shingen's gratitude to him in spirit. He has spent his entire childhood training with Nobuyuki in the fourth title, dreaming to someday live up to the Sanada name as a true warrior. The brothers begin their career serving the Takeda like their forefathers and fight for Shingen and Katsuyori at Kawanakajima, Suruga, Mikatagahara, Nagashino, Kasugayama Castle and Mount Tenmoku. Their fighting capabilities impress Nobunaga enough to permit them to keep their samurai prestige under the Oda. Honnōji provokes Ujiyasu's invasion towards the center. The brothers defend Kazumasu Takigawa, the Oda vassal in charge of Kai, at Kanagawa but fail to completely drive back the Hōjō army. Their father, Masayuki, decides to have the family return to their home, Ueda Castle, after they are relieved of Oda servitude. Yukimura is faithful to his childhood dream throughout these campaigns, always fearlessly heading straight into the heart of danger and dueling the strongest foes beside his brother. He doesn't question the deeper motivations of his path until he meets Keiji, learning from the fellow warrior to think beyond duty. When his home is threatened to be squashed by Ieyasu's invasion, Mitsunari and Kanetsugu are sent by their respective lords to offer reinforcements. Swept in by Kanetsugu's zealousness and filled with a new purpose for himself, Yukimura begins to treasure righteousness and honor with his new friends. He gladly rides to their assistance at Oshi Castle. The younger brother is therefore aghast when Nobuyuki suddenly wishes to decline Mitsunari's request for assistance in the Sekigahara campaign. He refuses to abandon his friend and wishes to fight a valorous path of the samurai, choosing to leave his family for his beliefs. Yukimura defends Ueda Castle to divide and stall Hidetada's forces. Regardless of whether he succeeds or fails, he receives news of Mitsunari's defeat and is ordered by Ieyasu into exile at Kudoyama. Yukimura initially obeys the order so as to avoid troubling his older brother. He changes his mind when political tensions rise against Hideyori and is called to assist the Toyotomis, discreetly escaping his hermitage to prove to the era a samurai's will. Yukimura will be the commander for the Toyotomi forces and will charge for Ieyasu's position as his last objective in both scenarios. Although he tells himself that he is prepared to kill anyone for his beliefs, Yukimura cannot strike down his brother when he guards Ieyasu. He entrusts his brother with his pride and soul, choosing to die a warrior's death fighting the Tokugawa army. The 4-II Bonds Story establishes Yukimura's friendship with Mitsunari and Kanetsugu at the start of the narrative. With Ueda Castle secured with Nobuyuki and Ina's marriage, Yukimura decides to take on Mitsunari's offer to live with the Toyotomis at Ōsaka Castle and assist the Oshi Castle siege. He departs with a cheery promise to someday return to them. The brothers are aware of their differing beliefs and respect one another's convictions without regret. Both Nobuyuki and Ina warn him to abandon his warrior spirit after his defeat in the second Ueda Castle siege, but he can't lie to his nature. Though he is apologetic to them at Ōsaka Castle, the brothers accept their fates. Yukimura dies as a warrior. His death is shown in cinematics for most other scenarios that end at Ōsaka Castle. Yukimura is the leading man of the eighth downloadable scenario which is a retelling of his second appearance's dream stage of leaving Ueda Castle to aid Mitsunari at Sekigahara. The major differences are that he reunites with Kanetsugu on the way towards the battle, Sakon and Yoshitsugu are presumed dead before they arrive, and Yukimura has the chance to win against his pursuing brother in a duel. The Western army is victorious through their efforts, and Yukimura swears to do everything he can to support his friends' plans for the future. In Spirit of Sanada, Yukimura's life is further expanded. While he is too young to have served the Takeda, he and his siblings watch the clan's eventual ruin. Growing up, he encounters Chacha for the first time, and the two become close, though are separated by their political obligations. Yukimura's adolescence, after Nobunaga's death, leads him to aid with defending his clan's territory from the Hōjō and the Tokugawa. Before reuniting with Sasuke, Yukimura is given three coins by Nobuyuki, to symbolize themselves surviving the war and their unity as the Sanada. After Hideyoshi's death, Yukimura's conflict with his brother remains largely the same. Eventually, the two bring their issue to Masayuki, with the meeting ending with Masayuki siding with Mitsunari while Nobuyuki would go and join Ieyasu's faction. As tensions between both sides rise, Sasuke and Kunoichi end up duelling each other to point of killing each other, but Yukimura puts a stop to the fight, and allows Sasuke to desert the Sanada. In the lead up to the second battle of Ueda Castle, Yukimura welcomes Sasuke back into service, and they are able to force back Nobuyuki and Hidetada during the main siege. The celebration of victory is cut short as Sasuke and Kunoichi report Hideaki's betrayal, and the subsequent deaths of Mitsunari, Sakon and Yoshitsugu at Sekigahara. The order of execution for Yukimura and Masayuki is mitigated to exile. In the end, Masayuki passes away from natural causes, though Yukimura later reunites with Chacha, and it soon becomes more apparent that the Toyotomi's place is being threatened by the Tokugawa. Leaving his exile to join the defense at Ōsaka Castle, he quickly accepts the major events during his absence, such as Masanori being left unable to aid the Toyotomi, as well as the Uesugi becoming allies of the Tokugawa. Leading a suicidal charge against Ieyasu during Ōsaka Castle, Yukimura nearly claims the commander's head had it not been for Hidetada's intervention, but as he was charging, Ōsaka Castle is severely damaged during the siege, and a ceasefire is ordered between both sides. During the intermission of winter, Yukimura meets up with his brother, and the two reaffirm their wish to survive the war to witness the prosperity of their clan. With the fall of the Toyotomi only being a matter of time in the summer siege, Yukimura once again leads a suicide-charge towards the Tokugawa main camp. Defeating all the Tokugawa officers, and Hidetada, Yukimura begins to clash against the entire enemy army, proudly declaring the spirit of the Sanada. Wounded severely, and dying, he requests Kunoichi to take the coins he had been given by Nobuyuki during their youth, and return them to his brother as well as to leave him behind. After which, he meets his end at the hands of multiple Tokugawa soldiers. Warriors Orochi Orochi's story mode reveals that Yukimura was previously serving Shingen until their defeat against the serpent army at Kawanakajima. During the first game, he and his clan form an alliance with Yuan Shao. Due to a false rumor spread by Da Ji, they mistake Zhao Yun and his party as undead phantoms terrorizing the land. After the Shu forces clear up the misconception, Yukimura apologizes for his error and joins the resistance. He participate in a few of their battles and helps save the Hōjō army at Shizugatake in one of Shu's side stages. Having found his lord, Yukimura returns to Shingen's side in the sequel. Once Sakon recruits his lord, he spots Kanetsugu in trouble and urges for a rescue effort. The two friends reunite at Hasedo and earn Kenshin's support in the process. Yukimura shares his dream stage with Zhao Yun and Yoshihiro as the trio work together to rescue Liu Bei from a massive army. When Masamune arrives, he declares that his spear can easily defeat his opponent's rifle troops. Yukimura remained beside Shingen's side until they were defeated by the revived serpent army in Warriors Orochi 3. Placed under Kiyomori's spell, he acts as a mindless general for the serpent army at Yiling and Nagashino. When Ma Chao and company break the spell on him in the latter battle, Yukimura reunites with Kunoichi, offers his gratitude, and joins the coalition. He later leads the pursuit for Kiyomori at Anegawa and supports the coalition's invasion of Yangping Gate in Da Ji's past. When the coalition opposes his lord at Shizugatake, he and Kanetsugu put aside their past loyalties to confront their masters. In Ultimate, he and Kunoichi are stricken by Shingen's sudden aggressiveness and take refuge under Kenshin. When they see Shingen attacking the Wu army at Hefei, the trio move to defend Sun Jian. They are confused when evil duplicates appear as they confront Aya, Kanetsugu, and Shingen. After the battle, Kaguya and Shennong dispel misunderstandings between their mortal friends. In 4'', Yukimura and the rest of the Takeda were transported together to the distorted world, where they immediately found themselves under attack from the Oda at Kawanakajima. Fortunately, Kenshin and Liu Bei arrive to reinforce them, and they are able to turn the tide. Although all of Nobunaga's generals are defeated, the commander chooses to engage Yukimura with the power of a snake bracelet. Fortunately, Yukimura is saved by Perseus, who helps ward off their enemy. Grateful for the rescue, Yukimura and the Takeda forces join Liu Bei and Kenshin's Rebel army and help rescue the Uesugi forces trapped in Xu Province as thanks. Thanks to Perseus's arrival, the rebel army locate another Arm of Ouroboros at Hanzhong, being guarded by Athena and Zhao Yun, who also wields an Arm. Wishing to aid Perseus, Yukimura is able to sneak past Athena and take the Arm, himself, being able to fight evenly with Zhao Yun. After this, he and Naotora become the prime targets of Nobunaga, the Demon army and the Olympian army. Once he helps the Coalition defeat Nobunaga at Honnōji, the Nuwa arrives to explain the Demon King's true intentions, and both armies merge to form the Coalition. During their fight against the Demon army at Nanzhong, Perseus is abducted by Da Ji's forces. To his confusion, Perseus finally emerges at Ji Province, but reveals himself as Odin's servant, Loki. Loki then attempts to destroy the humans, who barely manage to escape. In spite of his confusion, Yukimura continues to reach out to Loki, opposing him when they attempt to retrieve Zeus's staff and his body. Eventually, the spirit and hope from Yukimura and the other heroes of the Coalition finally sway Loki in the final battle, and he turns on Odin, striking him from behind and giving the Coalition access to Odin. Odin, however, kills Loki for the betrayal, and revives him as an undead servant. At his friend's behest, Yukimura strikes Loki down before the Coalition defeat Odin. With the crisis averted, the Mystics and the Olympic Gods send the humans back to their respective times. Yukimura is later met by Kunoichi, and he notes how he feels as if someone is watching over him. Pokémon Conquest Yukimura generally reprises his ''Samurai Warriors role in Pokémon Conquest. He serves as his lord's guard against the protagonist. Though he starts with a Tepig, Yukimura has an affinity with Charmander. Toukiden The Quiz Battle Toukiden collaboration event has the Sengoku Musou Shoot version of him appear as a Mitama. The miniaturized Yukimura was asked by his lord to fetch him a bowl of Shinano's finest noodles (soba). He had just retrieved it when he was attacked by giant demons. He is eventually devoured by a Mizuchime. Later, a starving Saya smells the delicacy and rushes headfirst into danger to dine. She is too delirious from hunger to notice the demon so the protagonist is forced to rescue her. Yukimura is freed from the fallen beast and regretfully informs the maiden the noodles were devoured by the demon. He gladly lends his strength to his savior in gratitude. When the protagonist returns to War, Yukimura suddenly runs off to challenge a Kagachime. He explains over its defeated corpse that he did it to avenge the noodle house it destroyed in his home. He hopes to keep serving the protagonist with a cleared karma. Kessen Yukimura appears as a hero mid to late game in the first Kessen. Aspiring to gain his father's hard-earned approval by impressing him with his accomplishments in battle, he is a smart tactician with daring confidence. Early in the game, he is best known for leading a deadly army of kunoichi (female ninja) yet also excels at leading cavalry or spear units if needed. A trio of kunoichi -named Sasuke, Saizo and Kosuke- serve him at all times. After the death of his father, he is revered as a shining star of hope for the Western army by Lady Yodo and others. If Josui Kuroda or Mitsunari lose their lives fighting for the Toyotomi side, Yukimura becomes the leading commander to replace them. Depending on the story path, he will try to trap the Tokugawa troops in Seta, planning to ask the losers to join the west. Regardless of the battle's results, the Toyotomi will choose to hold out at Osaka Castle. If he wins this battle, he will charge Ieyasu's camp and slay him. Sasuke quickly deduces the corpse to be a double so he declares Ieyasu an enemy of the state. They meet for one more decisive battle at Sekigahara. Should he fall at Osaka, his kunoichi will pay respects to his grave. He is a minor unit in Kessen III as he assists his father by protecting Ujimasa from Ieyasu and Nobunaga. Nioh Yukimura is mentioned in a side mission by Yoshitsugu, his father-in-law. William briefly sees him fighting soldiers in a vision during the last cinematic of Nioh's main story. It's implied that his resistance to the Tokugawa will be one of the reasons for William's return to Japan. Yukimura is shown once again in at the end of the expansion "The Dragon of the North" being assisted by Maria. He becomes the main antagonist of the "Defiant Honor" scenario; the warrior declines Maria's offer of using Amrita as he believes there is no honor in using it. After William manages to break through the line into Sanada-maru, the two of them face off with Yukimura defeated by the foreign samurai. He offers his head as a trophy, confiding in William that that his current master Yodo-gimi is not the same as he remembers, but feels indebted to serve the Toyotomi. They are forced to separate after a ceasefire between their respective forces is enacted. As the deuteragonist of "Bloodshed's End", he loses to William a second time and realizes that Yodo-gimi has been manipulated by Maria this whole time shortly after the emergence of the yokai. With his master possessed by Kyūbi, both men slay the monster to save her soul. He then remains in the burning castle to die alongside Yodo-gimi while William escapes. Nobunaga's Ambition Guruguru Dungeon Nobunyaga has Yukimura act as one of the key characters in the Sanyada Children's Day event. After Nobunyaga and Ieyasu's death during Nagashino, the protagonist's tea bowl resets time and transports him/her to a forested area. Yukimura is on the run from Tokunyawa ninja and nearly strikes down the protagonist. He stays his hand in time, and the brief distraction causes him to be ambushed by the ninja. He dies protecting him/her from the ninja, uttering his desire to see Nobuyuki one last time. After his death, the protagonist's tea bowl resets time again and sends him/her to the Sanyada household prior to Nagashino. Yukimura is a young boy at this time and drags the protagonist around as his honored playmate. He warms up to their visitor in their brief time together. Following Nobutsuna's demise at Nagashino, the protagonist is warped back to the moment he/she first meets adult Yukimura. He/She uses this chance to warn him of the ninja attack and to impart Nobuyuki's message to him. Though the protagonist disappears, Yukimura believes him/her and, to respect his brother, returns to his post for Sekigahara. When the protagonist later learns he/she had been knocked out at the start of Nagashino by a Mikeda horseman, he/she wonders how much of his/her experiences with the Mikeda and Sanyada were real. Character Information Development The Samurai Warriors designers initially wanted him to represent the "standard yet cool hero" and adorned his armor red for historical accuracy and aesthetic tastes. They gave him a darker wardrobe underneath it to make it seem like he was cutting through darkness. His weapon was made to be simple to reflect his personality. For his redesign in the second title, the team emphasized the symbolic significance of his crimson armor. With bold gold and white accents, they remark that he looked more ready for action and less generic. His design in the fourth was made by his illustrator, Nariann. The members of the company critiqued Nariann's roughs and requested for a Yukimura design which is "brand new" to the series. When the series producer was asked why Yukimura is featured as the main protagonist for the Samurai Warriors series, he replied that he doesn't consider any particular character for the role while creating the games. He figures that the emphasis on making him "Japan's greatest warrior" has fans recognize Yukimura as such. At best, he considers him a "main hero" type. For the tenth anniversary, he is considered the main protagonist since the development team wanted to feature him again in memory of the series's beginnings. Yukimura's renewed prominence additionally celebrates the "losers" of history, something which is considered a creative focus for the entry. Koinuma wanted to add a tinge of sadness by showcasing the Sanada brothers together for the main visual, thinking that it would deepen the narrative's dramatic impact. As of late, Yukimura is his favorite character. Koinuma later commented that it's common place for Yukimura to be popular with boys in Japan since he is often depicted as a manly hero fighting to the bitter end in fictional medians. The Samurai Warriors interpretation always tries to follow this image by being the earnest "heroic red ranger" for the series. For his Warriors All-Stars reprisal, Kusao made a conscious effort to act like Yukimura but to balance his performances with the rest of the cast. He hopes fans enjoy this dream game. Personality Yukimura is a man who values duty above all else. He possesses unforeseen bravery even when he's faced with overwhelming odds, passionate in his task to defeat the enemy. The young warrior is very devoted to his lord (from either the Takeda or Toyotomi families) and is humble in his presence. He highly respects the former and addresses Shingen as "great lord" (お館様, oyakata-sama; an honorific used in many other fictional mediums involving both Yukimura and his lord). A true warrior at heart, Yukimura believes every man's worth —including his own— can only be seen in the battlefield. In spite of his good deeds for the Toyotomi family, he doesn't always gain the complete trust of his allies due to his selfless if dated beliefs. Since he worries more about his lord than his own well being, Yukimura is prone to self-doubt and guilt if any of his lords are routed. He also has a hard time relaxing, which is sometimes seen as personal flaw by Kunoichi, Shingen, and Keiji. However, he is noble to his friends and will unquestionably come to their aid if they face danger. The latest titles tend to emphasize his earnestness to the point of benign naiveté. Yukimura focuses on his values with such zeal and honesty that he unintentionally neglects his surroundings, causing him to sound rather shortsighted for anything outside of his duty. Unlike his previous counterparts, Yukimura is vaguely aware of his shortcomings and offers polite apologies for any inconveniences he may cause with his inexperience. Yukimura is proud of his family, especially his sister-in-law and older brother. Ina gains his immediate respect for her mutual devotion to duty, and both warriors understand one another's thoughts through their courage in battle. Yukimura at first felt compelled to protect her in the third title until he finds himself admiring her unwavering boldness. The third title stresses their relationship as a narrow bridge of trust between the Tokugawa and Toyotomi sides. Nobuyuki is his treasured childhood idol in the fourth title. He thinks he is completely inadequate to meet his brother's stature yet sincerely believes they will always be together for their clan. Even when they face each other as enemies, he will never hate them for their choice or bring himself to kill them. While Yukimura gets along with his father, he is also perplexed by the decisions of his father. At times Yukimura respects his father's foresight and wisdom but is also at odds at how his father is willing to throw away values to ensure success. Character Symbolism During the Samurai Warriors series, he's symbolized by cherry blossom petals and the kanji for "courage" (勇) and "blaze" (焔). Yukimura's titles in Samurai Warriors 2 are "Warrior in Red", "Sanada's Hope", "Crimson Samurai", "Raging Inferno", "Mightiest Hero", "Immortal Legend", and "History's Brightest" (in the Xtreme Legends expansion). His second weapon in Samurai Warriors 2 is named after Sekiryū, known as Chilong in China. Known as one of the legendary five dragons of the Five Elements, Sekiryū is thought to have either been given birth from a volcano or the sun itself. He guards the south and represents fire. Sharing the same spot as Suzaku, Sekiryū shares the responsibilities and traits as its beast counterpart. Within Daoism, he has a human-like form known as the Red Dragon King of the Southern Sea. His third weapon mentions a flying swallow, which parallels a phrase used within seasonal poetry for spring. Aside from tying into his symbolic cherry blossoms, the flying swallow is synonymous for one who moves with brilliant swiftness. It ties into Yoshitsune's famous portrayal from Tales of the Heike, in which the young lad was able to defeat Benkei's massive strength with unsurpassed agility. The red fang mentioned to form the spear's blade might be a callback to Sekiryū. The Power versions of the spear instead name a fang of strength, and his Speed versions note it to be a flowing fang. Yukimura's fourth weapon (first rare in the third and fourth title) is named after the storm god Susano'o. The original name for his fifth weapon (DLC weapon in the fourth) is named in honor of one of Susanoo's alleged sons, Isotakeru. Like his father, he is thought to be a tree or forest god, particularly for mountainous regions. Isotakeru is thought to have cultivated the land with trees and is sometimes seen as the god who embodies all trees in Japan. Known by some regions to be fierce and commanding, a few legends claim he shouldn't be disturbed or annoyed least he take away his gifts in anger. These legends are likely based on his name, which mentions that he must remain an untouchable god of fortitude. Isotakeru is also known as a god of wood, paper, or mountains. His sixth weapon has several Buddhist terms within its creation, literally being translated as "Purgatory Spear Shining Arhat". The name is another fanciful symbolization for his famed six coin family crest and the romanticized image of accepting an honorable death in battle, meaning that Yukimura is prepared to face death and can only find his true purpose in war. His undeterred acceptance of his end follows the heroic image described in the Sanada Sandaiki and many other folktales that use the "Sanada Yukimura" moniker for him. One of the gifts that will please Yukimura in Spirit of Sanada are Japanese freshwater crabs. This particular species of crab is one of the specialties for modern Ueda City, the home of the Sanada clan and the place for several Sanada themed tourist attractions. Voice Actors *David Berón - Samurai Warriors (English-uncredited) *Julian Elia - Samurai Warriors 2 and Empires expansion (English) *Leroy Simon Bean - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) *Johnny Yong Bosch - Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only, Samurai Warriors: Katana, Samurai Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) *Jason Liebrecht - Samurai Warriors TV Series (English) *Luci Christian - Samurai Warriors TV series, as a child (English) *Dion Luther - Kessen (English) *Hubertus von Lerchenfeld - Samurai Warriors (German-uncredited) *Jan van Weyde - Samurai Warriors TV series (German) *Kim Jang - Samurai Warriors (Korean) *Takeshi Kusao - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Warriors VS, Warriors All-Stars (Japanese) *Yuka Saitō - Samurai Warriors 4, as a child (Japanese) *Hideyuki Hori - Kessen (Japanese) *Takahiro Kawachi - CR Sengoku no Arashi ~Nobunaga no Shou~ *Shin-ichiro Miki - Nioh *Takuma Terashima - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 7 Image Songs *''Aogite Ten ni Hajizu'' *''Meikyou Shisui ~Mononofu ga Michi~'' *''Appare!'' *''Seimei no Taka'' *''Kusamakura no Yume'' *''Ikki Tousen'' *''Sakura Hitohira'' *''Bansei no Kizuna'' *''Akazonae Tenkaichi'' Live Action Performers *KAI - Sengoku Bushou Matsuri *Kazuki Watanabe - as Sanyada Yukimura in Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou Nyan *Shintaro Anzai - Butai Sengoku Musou Sekigahara no Shou, Butai Sengoku Musou Shikoku Ensei no Shou (voice only) *Ryo Yamada - Butai Sengoku Musou Sekigahara no Shou (younger) *Tsubasa Hattori - Kono Nyaka ni Jinbyou ga iru nya ~ Nobunyaga no Yabou Trial Kouen, Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou ~ Neko Gungi *Ken Ogasawara - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou Yukimura to Gorin no Ken *Makito Mazima - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou ~ Neko Gungi *Yuhei Sagawa, Nobu - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou ~ Neko Gungi 2 *Isami Kodaka - Shibusawa Kou 35-Shuunen Kinen "Nobunaga no Yabou Oretachi no Sengoku" Sengoku Bushou Match *Soramu Aoki - Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Mugen ~Honnoji no Hen~, Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi -Rei- Okehazama Zenya ~Kyoudai Soukoku Hen~ Quotes :See also: Yukimura Sanada/Quotes *"Yukimura Sanada will not let you pass." *"My warrior's spirit burns with the flame of justice!" *"Spirit of the Sanada! Imbue my spear with power so I can cut open the belly of the beast!" *"May my soul echo proudly within Orfevre's hooves!" *"For what reason did I reach this rank...? It is still unclear to me, yet perhaps it was due to... honor? An emotion which moves people's hearts to protect what is most dear to them. Before I had realized it, I was the one being protected by everyone. Then, it is only natural to return these feelings in kind. I, too, swear to protect all of you." *"Thank you very much. I am only here because of everyone's support. I, Yukimura, am a mere lad unworthy of your acceptance, but I swear to hold my head high with everyone's cheer and keep striving for the highest peak!" *"Lord Mitsunari, I have come to realize, that I must choose my battles. I must fight for what I believe in. And I believe in friendship." :"And I have learned something from you, too, Yukimura. Reason is not what moves people. It is other people - other souls, other minds." ::~~Yukimura and Mitsunari; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Yukimura Sanada... A brave warrior and skilled leader... Truly a giant among men!" :"Not at all! It is you to whom that epithet applies." :"Great! Then we three, Nagamasa, Yukimura, and myself... Will stride as colossuses across the land!" :"What the...? Who the heck are you?" ::~~Nagamasa, Yukimura, and Kanetsugu; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"I owe it to my friends, my allies, who have passed before me. Until the goals they strived for are achieved, I cannot fall!" :"Living vicariously through the dead... I don't think I've ever heard anything quite so pathetic. I owe it to you to end such a miserable life." ::~~Yukimura and Kojirō; Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends *"Why do you fight? You know you have no chance of victory." :"Let me ask you this. Why did you take up your bow at Mikatagahara? Our reasons are the same. Once a samurai allows his will to be bent, he loses everything." ::~~Ina and Yukimura; Samurai Warriors 3 *"I have a question for you, Yukimura. Why do you persist in fighting a battle that cannot be won? You could submit to Tokugawa rule. That way, the Sanada clan might be able to avoid annihilation." :"Because we are warriors, we live by the sword in service of our clan. That is the way of the samurai. We fight solely to carry out the orders assigned to us by our lord." ::~~Kanetsugu and Yukimura; Samurai Warriors Chronicles *"Yukimura, don't be too reckless in battle now. A cloud can reform itself if it breaks apart, but it's a sad sight when it happens to a flower." :"Even if a flower should decay, it will bloom again with the passage of time. If I were to fall, my sole desire for later generations is to remember how I once lived. No matter how faint their memory may be. It is you, Lord Keiji, who I plead to be cautious. Without the clouds, there can be no rain. Without the rain, people cannot live..." :"That's too deep for me to handle. Do you want the cloud to burst a downpour of tears?" ::~~Keiji and Yukimura‎; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"I really love a man with such burning passion!" :"Uh... Thank you...?" ::~~''Zhu Rong and Yukimura; Warriors Orochi'' *"Even together... maggots are still maggots!" :"It is honor that binds us together, and honor which will defeat you!" ::~~''Lu Bu and Yukimura; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"You fight most magnificently, Master Wen Yang. It is most encouraging to have you on my side." :"A novice like me is not deserving of such effusive praise. It is you who show us all the way, Master Yukimura. You are a true hero." :"A hero...? Not at all!" :"Your spear work is the fruit of the many battlefields you have experienced. And you possess magnificent strategical knowledge as well. I feel like fate has drawn us together, Master Yukimura. Would you tell me of some of the battles you have fought?" :"If you are interested in what one such as I have to say. I do not know if I can meet your expectations, though..." ::~~Yukimura and Wen Yang; Warriors Orochi 4 *"An army of millions and not a man among them. How pathetic. I shall end this war in one stroke! I shall attack the enemy camp and take Tokugawa's head." :"But how-" :"I shall prevail. I shall prevail!" ::~~Yukimura and Lady Yodo; Kessen Gameplay Moveset Samurai Warriors : , ( ), ( ): Yukimura readies himself by twirling his spear criss-cross-style. He will continue to do so until the player either stops pressing or reaches the maximum the limit. Afterwards, he dashes forward. Pressing during his dash will make him perform slashes during his run and will cancel it. He ends the charge with a 360 slash. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Launches enemy into the air with a turning uppercut hop and jumps after them. Attacks them in the air twice (with two upward criss-crossing strikes) before sending them back down with a downward slash that creates an area-of-effect quake. Each strike has its own input, making it one of the few charge attack chains with more than three base inputs. : , , , ( ), ( ): Lunges forward with the blunt end of his spear that moves behind his opponent, turns to deliver a dizzying blow with his spear's blade, and poses with a damaging tremor surrounding him which trips targets on grounded hit (or launches away on airborne hit). : , , , , ( ), ( ): Thrusts his spear multiple times, slowly lifting them upward (with multi-stab effects). Finishes with a turning hop swing to his left 180, which is instantly done if no extra inputs of are performed. : , , , , , , , : An outward one-handed strike to his left, a rightward two-handed swing, a punting two-handed leftward swing, followed by two criss-crossing twirl strikes done twice, then brings spear back for a leftward swing that knocks back. : , : Swings downward and outward with one-hand to his right. : , : Drops with his spear pointing down for a downed-target-hitting quake. :Dashing : A braking one-handed swing to his right in a turn. : : Swings his spear left to right with each step he takes. In his True Musou version, he finishes the move with the final chain of his string. ;Mounted Moveset : , : Swings upward, launching his enemy. Also breaks enemy's guard. : , , : Back and forth swing. : , , , : Downward swing that starts with his spear aiming in front of the horse. : , , , , , , , : Three swings with his spear before he stabs multiple times towards his right. : : Swings rapidly towards the right and finishes with a downward swing. Samurai Warriors 2 Keeps relatively same moveset as previous entry with the following changes. Like the rest of the cast, his horse musou changes to a damaging stampede by his horse. He also gains a Level 3 Musou, R1 skills, and a new charge attack in the Xtreme Legends expansion. : , ( ), ( ): Same as before, only the running part can no longer be cancelled. : , , , ( ), ( ): Same as before, only the final input has Yukimura instead perform a spinning upward slash into the air that inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , , (Xtreme Legends only): Yukimura stabs his enemy and slowly lifts them over him. He smashes them into the ground and they are knocked high into the air from a quake. : : His musou actions remain the same but his swings cover a greater range. During his level 3 version, pillars of fire will surround him. :R1 + : Yukimura dashes forward, leaving a thin trail of fire behind him. Causes targets to stagger on hit. :R1 + : Whistles for his horse. Cannot be used if he does not have a horse or while in-doors. :Personal Skill: (Stability) Can execute special stance during charge attack. ;Warriors Orochi Loses his Level 3 Musou and does not regain his C5 in the sequel. Gains a C1-EX-Special and an Extra Counter. :R1: Yukimura dashes forward with a spear charge akin to his original first Special Skill. If he connects, he leaps straight into the air and whirls his spear via interchanging criss-cross slashes, juggling anyone he brings with him. His R1 animates slower in Warriors Orochi 2 compared to its first incarnation. Dubs the attack as a "Sanada-Ryuu Ōgi" (真田流奥義, Sanada-Style Secret/Secret Skill) in the Japanese script. :R1 (Counter): Yukimura executes quick horizontal swing that inflicts crashing knockback. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Performs a low jumping slash that generates a strong air gust flying at mid-range. :Triple Attack 2: Sends out a severe gust of wind forward. :Triple Attack 3: Leaps in the air to produce a massive cyclone. Samurai Warriors 3 Keeps relatively same moveset as previous entry with the following changes. :R1: Same as his R1 + , only it can now be charged as Yukimura can slowly walk forward while doing so; charges faster if cancelled from a connecting-charge attack. The non-charged version causes stagger on grounded hit with no fire-based effects whatsoever, while fully charging it maintains the prior effects, and has massive crashing knockback on airborne hit. The cancel-effect is based somewhat on his original Stability skill. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Yukimura leaps into the air and stabs his spear downward, unleashing a torrent of fire around him. Used as his True Musou Attack in Warriors Orochi 3. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Technique to Speed. Loses the ability to use Spirit Charge, sidestep and to critically hit, but gains the ability to air dash and jump cancel; regains his C5 along with a new Type Action. : , : An air dash that makes him temporarily invincible. Yukimura rolls forward through the air. :R1: Thrusts spear forward to send a flame burst in the form of a horizontal energy tunnel. Deals multiple hits before knocking back, and is dubbed as Sanada-style technique via the recycled Japanese quote. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Sets spear on fire and thrust-dashes at high-speed through the air. A midair version of his original Special Skill. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock attack: two horizontal strikes ending with a forward stab. Moveset remains the same with the following changes. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Quicker execution and recovery time for the final strike. : , , , ( ), ( ): Less pause before the final strike. : , , , , , ( ), ( ): Slashes to his right to unleash a cutting wave, then spins to his right for a wide swing that unleashes a gust of wind that staggers on grounded hit; the final input then transitions to his original C5 motion. : : Finisher changes to a wide horizontal fire slash in front of him. Fire is unblockable. : (Ultimate/Kaidan): Same as before. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Adds a fire element to all attacks. Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Animation for Ultimate/Kaidan itself remains unchanged, but the ending effect is altered slightly to have a wider wall of flames burst from his landing. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): ;Hyper Moveset : : Quickly slides forward while swinging his spear, with each odd-numbered input being an swing to the left, and the even-numbered inputs are to the right. : , : A rising uppercut swing in a turn. Can be interrupted into normal attacks. : , , : Jumps up into a front-flip and slams spear into the ground for a quake. : , , , : Same as his Hyper S2. : , , , , : Same as his Hyper S3. : , , , , , : Rushes up into the air for a rapid series of downward stabs while stationary in midair, akin to his C4. Another input will cause him to automatically perform a version of his jump charge trailed by the Hyper Attack effects. : , , , , , : Finishes his Hyper Attack string with a stationary turning knockback swing. ;Young Yukimura ;Old Yukimura : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before, except now with six total slashes involving the usual finisher; after the finisher however, he turns with an extra slash which creates a brief trench of fire below him. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before, but at the end, Yukimura comes down to the ground with a fiery eruption via a spear-head plant. : , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before, but adds a second thrusting set, then leaps forward with a turning outward slash that shoots a fiery cutting wave after the original hopping slash finisher. : , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before, but the grabbing portion after Yukimura stabs his spear into an enemy causes him to spin around his target above which attacks enemies close to him, then flings the said target away. Akin to Keiji's C4 attack. : , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Scoops the ground for a vertical fire wave (akin to Naomasa's C3~2), then dashes with a turning slash into a hop and pierces the ground sprouting fire, following up with a series of criss-crossing swings which slashing ripples then finishes with an alternate-animation version of the first part of his younger counterpart's C5~1 (with a fire-cutting-wave instead) then dashes with a fiery trailed-one-handed thrust akin to his Special Skill. : : Yukimura swings his spear diagonally while moving in a zigzag pattern. He then finishes by slashing two lines of fire and sends a large fiery wave forward. : (Ultimate/Kaidan): Yukimura jumps into the air performs a one-handed slamming slash that sends a large vertical wave of fire forward. Warriors All-Stars : , , , , , : Yukimura's normal attack string, but shorter. : , , , : Yukimura's hyper attack string, but shorter. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as his original C2, but now after his two airborne slashes, he instead dives down with a fire-charge to the ground (carrying his target(s) with him), the finishes with a turning two-handed strike to the right that knocks back. Each strike is now trailed by fire. : , , , ( ), ( ): Same as before, but with a fire attribute on each attack. : , , , , ( ), ( ): Same as before, only with the final strike being trailed by violet fire. : , , , , , ( ), ( ): Similar to his original C5 combo, only the first two inputs instead are trailed by fire each, and the final input instead rush forward with a ground-scrapping two-handed lift-swing to his left that emits a row of fire pillars forward. : , , , , , : Twirls his fire-imbued spear to slash to the right, then stabs forward to shoot a column forward (akin to his Warriors Orochi 3 R1 Type Action and/or older version's C6 attack finisher). :Dashing + : Same as before. :Dashing + : Same as before. :Jump + : Same as before. :Jump + : Same as before. : : Same as his Ultimate Musou. ;Hero Skill:Fire Spear's Blessing: grants fire elemental to ally attacks. ;Awakened Skill: ;Combined Skill: Fighting Style Yukimura is a well-balanced character in the Samurai Warriors series. He has strong charge attacks (C2 and C3) and can easily handle crowds and one-on-one duels against generals. The personal ability he gains in Samurai Warriors 2, "Stability", allows him to cancel his combo attack by tapping the R1 button. Using this ability can allow players to easily chain together a string of relentless attacks. Weapons :See also: Yukimura Sanada/Weapons Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Ōsaka Winter Campaign - Battle of Sanada Maru Historical Information Personal Info Sanada Nobushige was praised as a "man amongst men" who had a true warrior's spirit. His favorite weapon of choice was his personalized jūmonji yari (cross spear), which was proudly coated with his clan's vermilion colors. A legend states that he said to Ieyasu that he would share a drink with him "on the other side of the river", a reference to his family's coat of arms. His brother stated that Nobushige was calm, patient, and fitting to be called a brave general. Nobuyuki also said that it was difficult to tell when his brother was angry as his actions and expressions did not change. He also criticized him, stating that while Nobushige is quite the warrior, he lacked advanced skills in scholarship and careful planning. This would later be used to coin the phrase to describe the blotchy defense around Osaka, the "hermit's position". Additionally, the claim that Ieyasu and Hideyoshi considered him to be a "feared general" is actually false. It likely originated during the Edo Period, nearly a century after his death. The idea that Ieyasu also called Nobushige "the greatest warrior in the land" is disputed as well, since most historical sources indicate that Shimazu Tadatsune was actually the man to utter these words. One of his later wives was Akihime (Chikurinin), who was either a daughter, sister or niece of Ōtani Yoshitsugu who had been adopted by Toyotomi Hideyoshi. His height is unknown, but it is believed that he had a diminutive height. He had eleven children, two of them being his sons, Daisuke (Yukimasa) and Daihachi (Yukinobu). Other Names "Sanada Yukimura" is believed to be a name to have also been invented during the Edo Period. The name "Yukimura" first appeared in the gunki monogatari, Namba Senki (難波戦記), in 1672. After the book's publication, the name began to appear in temples around the Matsushiro Domain. Furthermore, the novel, Book of Sanada's Third Generation, further attributed Nobushige as being Yukimura; it also romanticized his final battle by creating the Sanada Ten Braves. His full name in this book became Sanada Saemon-no-Suke Yukimura (真田 左衛門佐　幸村). He was also nicknamed in the novel as "The Mysterious Bow Taker" based on a quote said by Yamashita Hiroku. The exact reasons for the Yukimura name remain unclear though it is widely believed that it draws basis from Sanada Masayuki and Date Tsunamura. It is currently unknown whether or not Nobushige actually called himself Yukimura since the evidence needed to dispute the claim is difficult to locate. Most of Nobushige's letters or written documents were lost or destroyed. There are a few people who claim that Nobushige did call himself Yukimura during the final two months of the Osaka Campaign, but this also has little evidence to verify it. The alias that he actually used in history was Genjirō (源次郎 or 源二郎). Historians will sometimes refer to Nobushige under his pseudonym due to its popularity in Japanese culture (but will add his real name in parenthesis). There is also an interesting story regarding his other name, Denshin Gessō (伝心月叟). During the Winter Osaka Campaign, Nobushige and his party wished to stop at Gessō Shrine to pay their respects. A messenger was sent in advance to request entry but was strangely denied. Nobushige personally went to the gates and the head priest, suspicious of the general's intentions, demanded to see the general's sword. Though he questioned, Nobushige complied. The head priest was surprised that Nobushige would be willing to part with his "soul" on request and modestly returned it to him. After being treated kindly by the mountain village for a short time, the elder declared the mountain to be Nobushige's domain and eternal home. His sword was given another marking to reflect his time there (Denshin Gessō). Nobushige was said to have been blushing with joy when presented with their gift and replied, "My blade is much better now, isn't it?" Early life Nobushige was the second son of Sanada Masayuki, the head of the Sanada clan. His mother was Yamanote-dono, Masayuki's wife. His childhood name was Benzōmaru (武藤弁丸). When he was nine, the Battle of Nagashino claimed the lives of Masayuki's two elder brothers. His father was named as the clan's successor. By 1582, the Oda-Tokugawa forces had destroyed the Takeda clan. The Sanada initially surrendered to Oda Nobunaga, but, after the Incident at Honnōji, it became independent again, drifting between stronger daimyo such as the Uesugi clan, the Late Hōjō clan, and the Tokugawa clan. Eventually, the Sanada clan became a vassal of Toyotomi Hideyoshi. During this period, Hideyoshi treated Yukimura with extreme care and hospitality as he was taken prisoner to prove Masayuki's loyalty for the Toyotomi. Hideyoshi's fondness is shown by the fact that Yukimura was given the right to use the surname of Toyotomi Clan, which was the clan of the Kanpaku during that period. Thus, he is sometimes referred to (even by Yukimura himself) as Toyotomi Nobushige. Sekigahara Campaign In 1600, Tokugawa Ieyasu rallied various daimyo to attack Uesugi Kagekatsu. The Sanada clan complied as well, but when Ishida Mitsunari decided to challenge Ieyasu, Masayuki and Yukimura joined the western forces, parting ways with Masayuki's eldest son and Yukimura's brother, Nobuyuki, who joined the eastern forces. The true motive of Masayuki and Yukimura's decision is disputed with many theories, but there are two main schools of thought: In one, Masayuki made the decision (and Yukimura agreed); he expressed the willingness to take a gamble, so that if he were to join the weak side and win the battle, the Sanada would gain much more power. The other theory is the opposite where they planned a safety net; Masayuki, Yukimura, and Nobuyuki discussed the situation when Ieyasu asked them to state their allegiance clearly, and they decided to join both sides separately, so that, regardless of the outcome of the battle, the Sanada clan would survive. It is also believed that the clan's participation for the western army was partially due to Yamanote-dono being held hostage by Ishida Mitsunari. The Sanada fortified Ueda Castle. When Tokugawa Hidetada marched a sizable army on the Nakasendō, the Sanada resisted and were able to fight back Hidetada's 40,000 men with only 2,000. However, as it took much longer to take the castle than was expected, Hidetada lost focus and never showed up on the battlefield during the Battle of Sekigahara where the main force was awaiting the arrival of his crucial army, a mistake that put the Tokugawa clan in jeopardy. After the Western Army lost the battle at Sekigahara, Masayuki and Yukimura were captured and sent into exile. Osaka Campaign During the Winter Siege of Osaka, Sanada Yukimura built fortifications south of Osaka Castle and called it Sanadamaru (known as the Sanada Ward in the games). It was surrounded by a five foot deep trench and fences, meaning that invaders would need to climb their way past the garrison. From there, he defeated the Tokugawa forces (approximately 30,000 men) with groups of 6000 arquebusiers. Two other minor gates were copied to fortify the castle's defense. When Sanadamaru fell, Yukimura retreated with his remaining troops to a nearby mountain and separated his army into three battalions. Near the end of the battle, his army made a miraculous charge for Ieyasu's camp, boldly ignoring several enemy armies along the way. Though they reached their destination, Yukimura's men were pushed back and he was forced to retreat. Despite his efforts, the Toyotomi forces were greatly outnumbered and were eventually defeated. According to The Life of Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu by A.L. Sadler, in his intense fight against the wavering Echizen troops, Yukimura was badly wounded, leaving him exhausted. Soldiers from the Echizen army quickly went to Sanada. Now too tired to fight back, Yukimura allowed the men to kill him, reportedly saying, "Go on, take my head as your trophy". Sanada died honorably at age 49, leaving behind a legend. Though they were enemies, Ieyasu was impressed by Yukimura's bravery and posthumously called him "the greatest warrior in Japan". Yukimura is believed to have committed suicide with Toyotomi Hideyori. His grave is now located in Osaka. Gallery Trivia *In Sengoku Angelique, Randy acts as the Yukimura of the cast. His full name is "Sanada Randy Yukimura". *''Samurai Warriors 3'' Yukimura appeared as a guest in the TBS historical documentary and variety program Seki no Wide Show! The Konya ha History. He narrated a few lines in the episode featuring the Osaka Campaign. He repeated the act again in the show's episode for the Sanada clan. *''Samurai Warriors 4'' Yukimura is featured within Mapple Sanada Yukimura, a mook to build up excitement for the 2016 Taiga drama. *''Samurai Warriors 4'' Yukimura briefly appeared in R no Housoku's January 25 Yukimura episode; this same episode was done to promote the 2016 Taiga drama. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Toukiden Souls Category:Nioh Characters Category:Warriors All-Stars Characters